Elektryczność/Apokalipsa
Drugi rozdział serii "Elektryczność" powstały na UR. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn (drugi wymiar) *Ferb Fletcher (drugi wymiar) *Murad Yalabik (drugi wymiar) *Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar) *Gabriella Flynn (drugi wymiar) *Heinz Dundersztyc (drugi wymiar) *Crimson Monogram (drugi wymiar) *Hermiona Vitaris (drugi wymiar) *Amy Milton (drugi wymiar) *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro (drugi wymiar) *Baljeet Tjinder (drugi wymiar) *Jeremiasz Johnson (drugi wymiar) *Katie (drugi wymiar) Opis Po obaleniu Dundersztyca coś zaczyna się dziać z drugim wymiarem. Niespodziewanie nasi bohaterowie zmuszeni są zmierzyć się z nowym niebezpieczeństwem. Wszędzie zaczynają pojawiać się wiry, które wciągaj ludzi. Budynki niszczeją. Wymiar zaczyna się załamywać, nikt nie wie co jest tego powodem. w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi na to pytanie dwójka śmiałków postanawia udać się do innego wymiaru. Fabuła Wojna to z całą pewnością okrutny czas. Wszyscy którzy jej doświadczają marzą jedynie o jej zakończeniu. Zwykli ludzie w imię wolności gotowi skoczyć w ogień piekielny. Czegoż się nie zrobi dla bezpieczeństwa swoich bliskich? Wielu straciło życie po obaleniu rządów Dundersztyca, tak zwanej Wielkiej Wojnie Robotów. ''Zapanował pokój, ale nie na długo. Cztery lata ledwo minęły, a nad mieszkańcami drugiego wymiaru zawisły czarne chmury. Fretka siedziała w ruinach zawalonego budynku, gdzie jeszcze tydzień temu znajdował się szpital. Przez pryzmat czarnych okularów wpatrywała się w niebo, jakby czegoś wyczekując. Czuła, jak serce bije jej jak szalone, a zszargane nerwy dają się we znaki. - Cześć Jeremiasz. - powiedziała, nawet nie odwracając się w jego stronę. Blondyn już nie bał się, gdy ta rozpoznawała go po krokach, czy oddechu. Dawno się przyzwyczaił, a nawet zaczęło mu się to podobać. Tym razem, podobnie jak ona uniósł wzrok ku górze. Gdzieniegdzie błyskało się jeszcze, jednak burza odeszła daleko. Bardziej niepokoiły ich ostatnie wydarzenia, które miały miejsce w ostatnim czasie. Przez burzliwą pogodę cały kraj pogrążony był w ruinie. Co dzień w gazetach można było przeczytać o powodzi, czy trzęsieniach ziemi. Mówiono, że ginie więcej ludzi, niż urodziło się w przeciągu tych czterech lat. Niektórzy powiadali, że nastały czasy kolejnej Czarnej Śmierci, a niedługo zabraknie ludzi do chowania zmarłych. Nawet ubiegła wojna nie pochłonęła tyle istnień. Jeremiasz usiadł obok Fretki, zawieszając na niej wzrok. Martwił się, widząc ją zasmuconą. Nie tajemnicą było, że bardzo ją lubił, a ostatnimi czasy ich przyjaźń stawała się czymś więcej. Czemu się dziwić? On miał 20, a ona 19 lat. Przyszedł w końcu czas, by znaleźli sobie partnera na stałe. - O czym myślisz? - zapytał, by zacząć temat. - Zgadnij. - warknęła, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Czując napiętą atmosferę, blondyn wolał przemilczeć to zdanie. Rudowłosa w dalszym ciągu wpatrywała się w niebo. - Będzie padać. - stwierdziła beznamiętnie, podnosząc się z miejsca. - Nie nowina, nie? Widząc jak kąciki ust Fretki lekko unoszą się, Jeremiasz poczuł ulgę. Nie myśląc długo ruszył za nią, nie wiedząc nawet dokąd zmierza. - Jak myślisz. - mówiła, trzymając ręce w kieszeni. - Będzie trzeba reaktywować RO? On sam nie wiedział co powinien myśleć w tej sprawie. Z jednej strony nic nie zapowiadało wojny, a z drugiej.. Jeżeli ona się niepokoi, może i on powinien? - Coś się święci. - powiedziała, nie dając mu dojść do słowa. - Nareszcie. Już się bałam, że zanudzę się na śmierć. Po drugiej stronie miasta. Niebieskowłosa dziewczyna o czerwonych oczach siedziała wygodnie w fotelu, wpatrując się w drzwi. Ubrana była w czarną sukienkę na krótki rękaw sięgającą do kolan. Klasy dodawały jej krwisto-czerwone szpilki na sporym obcasie, które z powodzeniem dodawały jej wzrostu. Jednak zdecydowanie jej najoryginalniejszą cechą wyglądu były długie do kostek, napuszone włosy, które zdawały się być w wiecznym nieładzie. Z całą pewnością czesanie ich zużywało wiele energii, jednak kryło się za tym coś jeszcze. Nie była ona bowiem zwykłą dziewczyną. Miała w sobie magiczną moc, którą zawdzięczała właśnie im. Opierając podbródek o dłoń, z uporem nie odrywała oczu od przejścia. Od godziny czekała na tajemniczego gościa, który swoją wizytę zapowiedział jedynie krótkim, anonimowym liścikiem pozostawionym pod drzwiami. - Jeżeli to Brandon robi sobie ze mnie żarty, przysięgam, spalę go żywcem. - powiedziała sama do siebie, przygryzając czerwone usta. Pomieszczenie w którym się znajdowała nie wyróżniało się niczym szczególnym. Szare ściany idealnie komponowały się z dość mroczną kolorystyką mebli, co z pewnością było zamierzone. Obecnie siedziała w ulubionym szarym fotelu, z którego zazwyczaj oglądała telewizję. Jedynymi ozdobami były zdjęcia przedstawiające ją i jej chłopaka. Czasem zastanawiała się jaki jest sens trzymania ich w każdym pokoju. Coś jednak nakazywało jej powieszenie w każdym możliwym miejscu ich wspólnych podobizn. Miłość? Raczej obsesja, jednak ona nie widziała w tym nic złego. W końcu ich relacje były zdrowe, a przynajmniej jej się tak wydawało. W końcu drzwi otworzyły się. W progu stanęła dorosła kobieta o jasnej karnacji. Włosy o odcieniu jasnego blondu sięgały jej do ud. Spoglądała na niebieskowłosą błękitnymi, zimnymi oczami, które wyrażały jedynie rządzę mordu. Ubrana była w tradycyjny policyjny mundur. Jedynie fioletowe usta rzucały się w oczy. - Znamy się? - rzuciła na powitanie niebieskowłosa, nawet nie wstając. - Tak. Wczoraj stawiłam ci mandat za złe parkowanie, pamiętasz? - rzuciła, wchodząc do środka. - Ładnie tu. To twój chłopak? - zapytała biorąc do ręki zdjęcie umieszczone na kominku. - Na oko nie pasujecie do siebie. Ta nawet nie myśląc wyrwała jej oprawione zdjęcie z rąk, posyłając jej groźne spojrzenie. - Ureguluję mandat. - wysyczała przez zęby. - Coś jeszcze? Bo z tego co wiem, nachodzenie kogoś nie jest legalne. Blondynka jedynie wywróciła oczami. Nie czekając na pozwolenie usiadła na fotelu, kładąc nogi na stół. Gospodyni niemalże zmiażdżyła drewnianą ramkę zdjęcia gołymi rękami, jednak szybko odzyskała nad sobą panowanie. Odłożyła pamiątkę na miejsce, stając naprzeciw nieproszonego gościa. - Nogi ze stołu, sprzątałam tu. - powiedziała spokojnie unosząc brodę. - Nie chcę obrażać policjanta na służbie, ale... Wypie.. - Nie kończ. - przerwała jej. - Nie lubię przekleństw. - To mój dom! - wrzasnęła, po czym szybko wzięła głęboki wdech. Sytuacja zdawała się robić coraz to dziwniejsza. - Mam zapłacić ten mandat teraz? - Nie ma potrzeby. - uśmiechnął się gość widząc zdenerwowanie gospodyni. - Hermiona Vitaris, zgadza się? Niebieskowłosa jedynie pokiwała twierdząco głową na co blondynka uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. - Czyli dobrze trafiłam. - przyklasnęła, po czym wystawiła w jej kierunku dłoń. - Crimson Monogram. - Dalej nie wiem czego chcesz. - stwierdziła, odrzucając wyciągniętą dłoń. Crimson zabrała rękę w dalszym ciągu uśmiechając się złośliwie. Zdjęła czapkę stawiając ją na stoliku. - Wiele o tobie słyszałam. - powiedziała, wzbudzając ciekawość gospodyni. - Na przykład to, że posiadasz magiczne moce. Hermiona wytrzeszczyła szeroko oczy, czując jak jej serce zaczyna bić szybciej. Starała się zachować zimną krew, jednak sytuacja nie pozwalała jej na to. Kryjąc za plecami dłoń w której zaczęła pojawiać się niebieska kula, nie odrywała wzroku od rozmówczyni. - Skąd to wiesz? - zapytała, gotowa zaatakować. Crimson wyczuła zagrożenie, jednak ani na moment nie przestraszyła się. Westchnęła ciężko patrząc na Vitorównę z politowaniem. - Dundersztyc mi powiedział. Na te słowa, Hermiona przestała skrycie szykować broń. Odetchnęła z ulgą rzucając się na fotel stojący po drugiej stronie stolika. - Trzeba było tak od razu. - westchnęła, opierając policzki o dłoń. - Wysłał tu ciebie? - Powiedzmy. Jest zainteresowany współpracą. Hermiona jedynie prychnęła, wywracając oczami. Crimson automatycznie zszedł uśmiech z twarzy. Spojrzała na gospodynię zmrużonymi oczami, zgrzytając zębami. - Przekaż mu, żeby kulturalnie spie.. spadał na drzewo. - poprawiła się niebieskowłosa splątując ręce na piersi. - Nie interesuje mnie już współpraca z nim. - Niby czemu?! - wrzasnęła, podnosząc się z miejsca. Widząc jak podwładna Dundersztyca traci nad sobą kontrolę Hermiona nie mogła powstrzymać się od uśmiechu. - Może 13latkę łatwo jest oszukać, ale 17latkę już ciężej. - mrugnęła. - A teraz won, bo inaczej popieszczę cię prądem. Zrozumiawszy, że nic więcej nie da się zrobić, Crmison podniosła się z miejsca, po czym z godnością opuściła mieszkanie trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. - Dziwna. - powiedziała sama do siebie Hermiona spoglądając na paznokcie. - A może by tak powiadomię Brandona? Albo przestanę mówić do siebie... - po tych słowach zastanowiła się przez chwilę, po czym dodała. - I tak jestem najmądrzejszą osobą jaką znam. Wzruszyła ramionami, podnosząc się z miejsca. Nie miała pojęcia jaki interes mogła mieć policjantka mieszając ją w sprawy z więźniem. Fakt, kiedyś pracowała dla Dundersztyca, jednak te czasy dawno minęły. Nie pamiętała by Crimson kręciła się przy tyranie chociażby przez chwilę. - Może jest nowa? - zapytała samą siebie, jednak szybko odrzuciła tę myśl. - Nie. Zbyt jej zależało. Najbardziej zastanawiało ją, dlaczego Dundersztyc chce na nowo nawiązać z nią sojusz. Czasy współpracy z nim kojarzyła z wykorzystywaniem jej nadnaturalnych zdolności, aniżeli z prawdziwą współpracą opartą na równości i szacunku. Tym bardziej dziwił ją fakt, że dopiero po czterech latach, obalony tyran przypomniał sobie o jej istnieniu. - Brandon. - powiedziała do słuchawki, wybierając numer do swojego chłopaka. - Przyjeżdżaj. Musimy pogadać. - Pośpiesz się łamago! - Przecież się staram! - To staraj się lepiej! Siedziba RO. Chociaż organizacja teoretycznie nie istniała, w obliczu klęski żywiołowej zaczęła funkcjonować jako schron. Podczas każdej burzy ekipa zbierała się i tam przeczekiwała żywioł. Izabela najczęściej skupiała się na Amy, która pełniła funkcje woźnej. - Czy tobie wszystko sprawia trudność?! - wrzasnęła, na co Amy z przerażenia upuściła wiadro z wodą, rozlewając ją na podłogę. - Ty jesteś ułomna?! - Przepraszam. - jęknęła, garbiąc się pod ciężarem jej wzroku. Czuła, jak zbiera jej się na płacz, jednak ze wszystkich sił starała się powstrzymać. - Zaraz to posprzątam. Ciężko powiedzieć za co Izabela tak bardzo nienawidziła Amy. Nie zawsze tak było, dawniej potrafiła okazać jej zrozumienie, a nawet pomóc w pracy. Zmieniło się to w ostatnim czasie, gdy Shapirówna zaczęła spotykać się z Fineaszem, dobrym przyjacielem Miltonówny. Od tego momentu stała się jej koszmarem, największym wrogiem i utrapieniem. Gdyby nie dług, który blondynka czuła wobec miasta, oraz beznadziejnej sytuacji finansowej jej rodziny, z pewnością rzuciła by tę pracę. Kosztowała ją zbyt wiele nerwów. - I mogła byś ubrać się bardziej przyzwoicie. - stwierdziła żydówka, patrząc na woźną z wyższością. - No spójrz na siebie! Wyglądasz jak żebraczka! Amy cała poczerwieniała po twarzy. Nikt nie musiał jej przypominać, że źle wygląda. Dawno wyblakła czarna, przy długa bluza oraz pozszywane, czarne bojówki odziedziczone po starszej siostrze. Uroku odbierały jej o kilka rozmiarów za duże buty, które przejęła po bracie. Sama nie wiedziała jakim cudem trzymają jej się na nogach. Była to zasługa matki, która potrafiła zdziałać cuda z ubraniami. Miltonównę dobijał również inny fakt w wyglądzie, a mianowicie piersi. Były wyjątkowo duże, co chociaż dla jednej byłoby zaletą, dla niej była to poważna wada, gdyż był to jeden z obiektów drwin Izabeli. - Co w moim ubraniu nieprzyzwoitego? - zapytała nieśmiało, wycierając podłogę. - Przecież nic nie jest na wierzchu, wszystko zasłonięte. Izabela nie czuła potrzeby, by odpowiedzieć jej na pytanie. W odpowiedzi zdjęła jej gumkę z włosów, rozpuszczając je. - Co ty robiłaś z tymi włosami? - zapytała, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. - Wyglądają jakbyś czyściła nimi toaletę. - Są naturalne. - odparła, patrząc na rozmówczynię z pogardą. - Widać. Amy wiele razy wyobrażała sobie, jak wygrywa z nią kłótnię. Co dzień przed pracą obmyślała, jak ją najskuteczniej ''zgasić, ale za każdym razem, gdy przychodziło co do czego, tchórzyła. Izabela wywoływała w niej większy lęk, niż przed klęską żywiołową. Mogła udawać, że nie przejmuje się jej słowami, jednak w rzeczywistości wszystko brała do siebie. - Skończyłam. - stwierdziła z uśmiechem, patrząc z zadowoleniem na suchą podłogę. - Widzisz? I po co się było tak denerwować? - Ty zawsze taka pyskata? - warknęła czarnowłosa, splątując ręce na piersi. - Myślisz, że do kogo ty mówisz? Do równych sobie? - Ale.. - Ja nie Scott, czy Tatiana! Ja mam klasę i radzę ci o tym nie zapominać! Po tych słowach opuściła pomieszczenie, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Rozdrażniona Amy podniosła się z miejsca, wyżynając szmatę. Gdy cała woda wylądowała w wiadrze, dziewczyna usiadła na pierwszej lepszej skrzynce pod ścianą opierając policzki o ręce. Czasem i ją dręczyły myśli, czy to może z nią jest coś nie tak. W końcu czemu by Iza miałaby dręczyć ją bez powodu? Czymś musiała jej podpaść. Korzystając z chwili spokoju, pozwoliła sobie na płacz. Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją odgłos otwieranych drzwi. Widząc Fineasza uśmiechnęła się niepewnie, wycierając łzy. - Cześć Fineasz. - powiedziała, wstając z miejsca. - Co dziś robisz? Uśmiech szybko zszedł z twarzy Flynn'a, gdy zauważył zaczerwienione oczy przyjaciółki. - Ty płakałaś? - zapytał z troską, podchodząc do niej. - Co się stało? - Nic. - wyjąkała, chcąc dać wrażenie szczęśliwej. - Po prostu wylałam wodę i.. W tym momencie wszystko stało się dla niego jasne. Spojrzał na blondynkę z politowaniem, odczuwając wobec niej współczucie. - Izabela znowu ci coś nagadała? - Nie.. Nie, no coś ty. - zaśmiała się desperacko, czując uścisk w krtani. Znowu zbierało jej się na płacz. - Wylałam wodę na buty.. - I dlatego płakałaś? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Zamilkła. Mogła by kłamać dalej, ale nie miało by to sensu. Jedynie by się pogrążyła, a zależało jej, by Fineasz nie miał jej za idiotkę. Ten nawet przez chwilę tak o niej nie pomyślał. Bardzo ją lubił, ale tylko jak przyjaciółkę. Tym bardziej nie pozwolił nikomu jej dręczyć, nawet swojej dziewczynie. - Miała prawo się na mnie zdenerwować. - powiedziała, spuszczając wzrok. - Pogubiłam się trochę w pracy. Każdy by się zdenerwował. Rudowłosy uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Fakt, że Miltonówna jest nieco niezdarna nie był dla niego nowy. W przeciwieństwie do Izabeli, czasem go to bawiło, jednak potrafił jej pomóc, gdy widział, że ta nie daje sobie rady. - Radzisz sobie. - stwierdził, chcąc dodać jej otuchy. - Bardzo nam tu pomagasz, gdyby nie ty, kto wie. Pewnie cała ta organizacja by się posypała. - Na prawdę tak myślisz? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem, czując jak jej serce zaczyna bić szybciej. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a jej oczy zaświeciły się z ekscytacji. Chłopak położył dłoń na jej ramieniu, kiwając twierdząco głową. Blondynka poczuła, jak jej nogi zamieniają się w watę, a ona sama traci równowagę. Coraz częściej czuła się nieswojo przy nim, co tłumaczyła gorączką. Co ciekawe, nie była w najmniejszym stopniu chora. - Muszę skoczyć na stronę. - oznajmił, zmierzając w kierunku drzwi. - Zaraz wrócę. Amy odprowadziła go wzrokiem, w dalszym ciągu szeroko się uśmiechając. Uwielbiała jego towarzystwo, jako jeden z nielicznych był co do niej wyrozumiały, nie wytykał wiecznie błędów. Jego jedyną wadą, był związek z jej wrogiem nr. 1. - Cześć Amka. Słysząc głęboki, męski głos, Miltonówna niemalże podskoczyła. Szybko się uspokoiła, gdy za sobą ujrzała Ferba Fletcher'a, przyrodniego brata Fineasza w towarzystwie Murada Yalabika. - Cześć chłopcy. - machnęła w ich kierunku ręką, posyłając im przyjacielski uśmiech. - Co tu robicie? Burza już się przecież skończyła. - Zbiera się na następną. - uśmiechnął się Yalabik, sięgając z ziemi białą gumkę do włosów. - To nie twoje? - Moje. - mówiąc to, wzięła gumkę w ręce. - Dzięki. Podczas gdy rozpuszczone włosy Miltonówne sięgają jej do ramion, spięte dawały wrażenie ledwie sięgających do szyi. Z daleka widać było, że nie przywiązuje ona uwagi do wyglądu, a wygody. - Pogoda nam się psuje coraz częściej. - zauważyła. - Nie pamiętam już kiedy ostatni raz świeciło słońce. - Co nie? - dodał ironicznie Fletcher, siadając na skrzynce, na której jeszcze przed chwilą siedziała blondynka. - Jest lato, a my nie możemy się nawet nim cieszyć. A tak bardzo chciałem utopić Murada w jeziorze.. Znaczy, nauczyć pływać. - Bardzo zabawne. - wysyczał przez zęby Turek, patrząc z niezadowoleniem na uśmiechniętą twarz przyjaciela. - Woda to nie jest mój żywioł. - Ziemia też nie. - stwierdziła Amy, patrząc na niego z uśmiechem, na co Ferb zaśmiał się. Cała trójka często żartowała z samych siebie, przez co szybko nawiązali lepszy kontakt. Nie brakowało im dystansu, czy poczucia humoru. Nawet w najcięższych chwilach potrafili pocieszyć innych żartem, nawet nie śmiesznym. - Izabela dzisiaj też ma problemy ze sobą? - zapytał Murad, widząc przewrócone wiadro. - Jak zawsze. - odpowiedziała, patrząc na rozmówcę znad przymrużonych powiek. - Powiedz mi lepiej kiedy ostatnio miała dobry dzień. - Wczoraj, gdy nas nie było. - stwierdził szybko, na co blondynka zaśmiała się. Ferb przysłuchiwał się rozmowie ze zdziwieniem. Lubił Izabelę, tym samym nie rozumiejąc, przez co Murad i Amy tak bardzo jej nie znoszą. Wolał jednak nie zaczynać tematu. Bo po co się kłócić? Fletcher jak nikt inny unikał sporów, przez co był wyjątkowo ceniony wśród członków RO. - Macie jakieś plany na dzisiaj? - zapytał, urywając tym samym temat Izy. - Znaczy.. Gdy już burza przejdzie. - Masz na myśli trzy lata później? - uśmiechnęła się Amy. - Bardzo zabawne. - Wiem. - mrugnęła, na co Ferb nie mógł już powstrzymać uśmiechu. Więzienie z pewnością nie należy do najmilszych miejsc. Podczas gdy te w pierwszym wymiarze wyróżniają się dobrym jedzeniem i dostępem do internetu, te z drugiego wymiaru przypominały piekło. Więźniowie poddawani byli wielu eksperymentom, nie mieli łóżek, a siano. Jedzenie również pozostawiało wiele do życzenia. Zazwyczaj były to resztki z pobliskiego szpitala, co i tak było luksusem. Zdarzały się dni, podczas których jedzenia nie było w ogóle. Właśnie do takiego więzienia trafił Heinz Dundersztyc. Były władca Okręgu Trzech Stanów. Poległ, gdy zabiły go jego własne ambicje. Gdy odkrył przejście między dwoma wymiarami, nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie stać się Panem nowego, nie znanego mu świata. Nie dał jednak rady armii robotów, która położyła kres jego rządom. Od tego momentu pogłębił swą gorycz przebywając w więzieniu. Przez ten cały czas obwiniał siebie o to niepowodzenie, aż do teraz. Obecnie obwinia wszystkich, którzy tylko się nawinęli. Żonę, córkę, brata, najwierniejszych ludzi. Po prostu wszystkich, tylko nie siebie samego. Siedząc na zimnej podłodze, snuł plan o wyjściu na wolność. Dożywotni wymiar kary nawet na trochę nie zniweczył jego marzeń. Z każdym dniem spoglądał na kraty z coraz większym uśmiechem, co budziło niepokój wśród policjantów. - To normalne w jego stanie. - tłumaczyła Crimson, gdy koledzy z pracy rzucali w pod jego adres najgorsze epitety. - Kiedyś wyzdrowieje. Ale jak dotąd nie wyzdrowiał, a ona doskonale o tym wiedziała. Była jedyną osobą, która dla niego pracowała i starała się przywrócić władzę. Widziała w tym również swoją rolę. Doskonale wiedziała o rozwodzie jego i Charlene, co szybko wykorzystała. Była nie tylko jego wspólniczką, ale i kochanką. Dzieliła z nim plany i łóżko. Dlatego właśnie nikt wcześniej jej przy nim nie widział. Ukrywała się, by w razie czego zmyć z siebie wszelkie podejrzenia i udało się. Nawet po obaleniu Dundersztyca pracowała jako policjantka, dzięki czemu stała się szpiegiem idealnym. Korzystając z nieobecności kolegów weszła do celi Dundersztyca, zamykając za sobą pancerne drzwi na klucz. - I jak? - zapytał, nie patrząc na nią. Wzrok skupiony miał w ścianie naprzeciw. - Nie jest zainteresowana. - warknęła, patrząc na niego z niezadowoleniem. - Nawet jej się nie dziwię. Heinz w odpowiedzi wywrócił oczami. Dobrze wiedział, że kochanka nie jest zadowolona jego postawą, jednak nie miał zamiaru nic z tym zrobić. - Musimy znaleźć innych ludzi. - stwierdził beznamiętnie, nie odrywając wzroku od ściany. Crimson wytrzeszczyła szeroko oczy, nie mogąc zrozumieć jego toku myślenia. Zacisnęła pięści, powstrzymując się od podbicia mu oka. - Innych ludzi? - zapytała ironicznie. - Innych ludzi obdarzonych mocą nadnaturalną? Czy ty czasem myślisz? - Czasem. - stwierdził, spoglądając na nią kątem oka. Kobieta złapała się za głowę, starając poukładać myśli. Po chwili usiadła obok niego, razem z nim wpatrując się w ścianę. Próbowała dostrzec w niej coś niezwykłego, co tak przykuło jego uwagę. Niestety, widziała jedynie puste cegły zlepione w jeden mur. - To koniec. - stwierdziła. - Przegraliśmy. - Póki oddycham nie przegramy. - oznajmił dumnie, zaciskając pięści. - Będziemy walczyć Crimson. Nie podpisuj na nas wyroku śmierci. - Twój optymizm powoli doprowadza mnie do szału, wiesz? - zapytała, marszcząc brwi. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią, dopiero teraz dostrzegając jej niezadowolony wyraz twarzy. Westchnął ciężko, podnosząc się z miejsca. - Wiesz co widzę w tej ścianie? - zapytał, na co ona pokręciła przecząco głową. - Widzę wolność. Narazie to ona musi pozostać naszym celem. Władza i potęga niech będą po drodze. Monogramówna nie była zachwycona tym planem, ale co miała do stracenia? Mimo wszystko kochała go. Tylko i wyłącznie dlatego mu pomagała. Poza tym, miała dwójkę dzieci, z czego to młodsze, z nim. - Będziemy walczyć dla naszych dzieci. - mówił. - Razem zdobędziemy świat. Crimson, choć dalej nie przekonana, uśmiechnęła się pewnie, również podnosząc z miejsca. Spojrzała w jego niebieskie oczy, które jak dawniej, okazywały szaleństwo. Złapała go za rękę, ściskając mocno. - Zniszczymy naszych wrogów, Heinz. - zapewniła, mrużąc oczy. - Ruch Oporu jeszcze padnie nam do stóp! Hermiona stała naprzeciw okna, wpatrując się w zachmurzone niebo. Zbierało się na kolejną burzę, ulice pustoszały. Miejscowa ludność gromadziła się w swoich domach. Dziewczyna zaczęła powoli zastanawiać się, czy nie powinna wykorzystać tej sytuacji. W końcu pogoda w każdej chwili mogła stać się jej zależna. Odkąd nauczyła się panować nad swoją mocą, jedno jej słowo wystarczyło by uczynić sobie świat poddanym. - I tak to właśnie się przedstawia. - zakończyła swoją opowieść, odwracając się w stronę chłopaka. Wysoki brunet o brązowych oczach wpatrywał się w nią z niedowierzaniem. Ciężko było mu uwierzyć w słowa swojej dziewczyny, jednak nic nie wskazywało na to by kłamała. Przez chwilę zastanowił się co powinien jej odpowiedzieć, aż w końcu zapytał; - Czego chce od ciebie Dundersztyc? Dziewczyna uniosła brew, patrząc na niego z irytacją. Fakt, że byli nie parą nie zmieniał tego, że praktycznie każdego dnia miała ochotę go udusić. Sultan bywał irytujący swoim wyluzowanym podejściem do życia. Miał coś w sobie, co nie pozwalało jej odejść. - Nie wiem. Może chce zagrać w szachy. - stwierdziła ironicznie. - Naucz ty się myśleć człowieku! Nie będę wiecznie myśleć za nas obu! Widząc jak niebieskowłosa traci nad sobą kontrolę, Brandon roześmiał się pod nosem. Rumiana, jak zazwyczaj cera powoli stawała się czerwona ze złości. Brunet posłał jej szarmancki uśmiech, chcąc załagodzić sytuację. Jak na jego nieszczęście, było tylko gorzej. - Słonko, może to nie najlepszy czas żeby ci to mówić. - zaczął, podnosząc się z miejsca. - Ale może wykorzystamy tę sytuację i w końcu odbierzemy to, co nam się należy! Hermiona spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę. Dobrze wiedziała co boli go najbardziej. Oboje pochodzą spoza układu słonecznego. Chociaż żyli na zupełnie innych planetach, kultura ich ludów była podobna. Różnica była taka, że ona była córką prostych wieśniaków, a on największej tyranki w dziejach wszechświata. Wychowywał się w twardej atmosferze w której przygotowywano go do przejęcia władzy. Żył w przekonaniu, że po to się urodził. Jak więc bardzo musiał się zawieść, gdy władzę przejął jego starszy brat, Ibrahim. Od tego momentu nie chciał mieć z rodziną nic wspólnego. Wyjechał na planetę gdzie nikt o nim nie słyszał, gdzie nikt nie wiedział jakiego doznał upokorzenia. Gdy pogłębiał się w swej goryczy poznał Hermionę, która odmieniła jego spojrzenie na świat. Ze wszystkich sił starała się obudzić w nim ciepłe uczucia, a zamiast tego on obudził w niej zawiść, oraz pamiętliwość. Nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło. To właśnie przy nim poczuła, że jest czegoś warta, a przeznaczeniem włada ona sama. Pod tym względem uzupełniali się bardzo dobrze. - Nie dam ci upaść pod ciężarem twoich niespełnionych ambicji. - oznajmiła, splątując ręce na piersi. - Nic nie rozumiesz. Mówiąc to, schował ręce do kieszeni kierując się w stronę drzwi. Hermiona w pierwszym momencie pomyślała, że chce ją po prostu wziąć na litość. Po dłuższej chwili namysłu uznała, że chłopak mógł się obrazić na poważnie. Nie mając ochoty na kłótnie zatrzymała go, kładąc na jego ramię swoją dłoń. Czując jej dotyk, Brandon niemalże natychmiast się zatrzymał. - Wiem, że ciebie to ciągle boli, ale tamto życie zostawiłeś już za sobą. - powiedziała spokojnym tonem. - Nadeszły nowe czasy. - Nowe nie znaczy lepsze. - dodał, odwracając się w jej stronę. Ciepły uśmiech dziewczyny trochę go pocieszył. - Hermiona, ty nawet nie wiesz jakie szanse tracisz. Możesz przecież zawładnąć pogodą w taki sposób, że świat wróci do ery neolitu! Wiesz jakie daje to nam możliwości? Słysząc żywy ton chłopaka, Hermiona poczuła jak przechodzą ją ciarki. Szeroki uśmiech Brandona oraz oczy, które wręcz świeciły się z ekscytacji tylko pogarszały światem. - Wiem, że nie możesz całkowicie kontrolować pogody, ale masz na nią jakiś wpływ. - ciągnął. - Jeżeli zniszczymy tę planetę, przywrócimy ludziom umysł, który posiadali ich przodkowie za czasów wędrówki ludów. Głupszym społeczeństwem można łatwo dyrygować. - Nie jestem przekonana. - mówiła, starając się wykręcić. - Już raz kombinowałam ze złem. Nie mam zamiaru wracać. - A kto tu mówi o złu? - zapytał, chodząc nerwowo po pomieszczeniu. - To oni są źli. Ci wszyscy ludzie, którzy nas otaczają! - w jednej chwili blask w jego oczach zanikł, a zamieniła go groza. - My jesteśmy tymi dobrymi, którzy przywrócą porządek na ziemi. Hermiona nie była przekonana do pomysłu panowania nad światem. Poza tym, zaczynała powoli bać się szału, jaki widziała w oczach chłopaka. Usiadła załamana na kanapie, wpatrując się w niego bezradnie. Widząc to, Brandon wiedział jak powinien ją podejść. Bez namysłu uklęknął naprzeciw niej, łapiąc za rękę. Gdy ich spojrzenia spotkały się, Hermiona poczuła jak jej serce zaczyna bić szybciej. - To nie my jesteśmy tymi złymi. - powtórzył, tym razem spokojnie. - Zaufaj mi. Wszystko będzie dobrze, tylko mi zaufaj. Niebieskowłosa przełknęła nerwowo ślinę. Oczywiście, ufała mu jak nikomu innemu, jednak coś w głębi nakazywało jej nie słuchanie go. - Jaki masz plan? - zapytała, czując że był to błąd. Na te słowa Brandon uśmiechnął się chytrze, w dalszym ciągu nie podnosząc się z miejsca. - Zniszczymy ten świat. Pokierujesz pogodą tak, by zniszczyła cywilizację tej planety. Ludzkość pogrąży się w ciemnościach, technologia cofnie się do początków. My pozostaniemy jedyni z dostępem do współczesności. Przejęcie władzy nad społeczeństwem będzie już tylko kwestią czasu. Gdy zjednoczymy Ziemię, wyruszymy na podbój wszechświata. Hermiona popatrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem. Powoli zaczął jej przypominać jego matkę. Wariata bez hamulców. Z jednej strony nie chciała tego,a z drugiej wizja władania nad światem wydawała jej się być kuszącą. Od zawsze obawiała się odejścia z tego świata i nie zapisanie się na kartach historii. A miała przecież możliwości do trwałego zapadnięcia w pamięć wszystkich ludzi. Po chwili namysłu chwyciła ukochanego za podbródek, patrząc głęboko w oczy. - Wstań. - powiedziała szybko, kierując się w stronę balkonu. Zdezorientowany chłopak ruszył za nią. Niebieskowłosa będąc na balkonie spojrzała na niebo. Pioruny pojawiły się już na niebie, wiał zimny wiatr. Hermiona wyglądała na przerażoną, a jednocześnie zdeterminowaną. Brandon stojący za nią, przyglądał się każdemu jej ruchowi. Czuł w sercu, że niedługo nadejdzie jego wielka chwila i nie pomylił się. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła rękę ku górze, na co wiatr zaczął wiać mocniej, a pioruny niemalże uderzały same w siebie. Brandon obserwował wszystko z podziwem, a ona nawet nie drgnęła. - Bój się świecie. - warknęła, nie odrywając wzroku od nieba. - Oto my jesteśmy twoimi prawowitymi władcami. Następny dzień. Dundersztyc jak co dzień obserwował ścianę więzienną ozdobioną krwią byłych współlokatorów. Nawet nie zauważył, gdy do sali weszła jego kochanka. - Widziałeś co się dzieje?! - krzyknęła, na co on nawet się nie poruszył. - Tornada, wichury, wiry.. Aj, nawet nie wiem jak nazwać! Klęska żywiołowa nas dopadła! - Dopadła nas lata temu. - powiedział spokojnie, nawet na nią nie patrząc. - To już nie to samo! Budynki niszczeją, niebo wygląda jakby miało się zaraz potłuc! Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią spod zmarszczonych brwi. - Nie patrz tak na mnie, mówię jak jest! Świat nam się kończy, to apokalipsa! - Cudownie. - odpowiedział krótko, starając się powstrzymać uśmiech. - Zawsze chciałem dożyć apokalipsy. Kobieta zamrugała kilka razy chcąc się upewnić czy to aby na pewno nie sen. Myślała, że Heinz zareaguje gwałtowniej, pomyśli o czymś, na co ona by nie wpadła. - Człowieku, co z tobą?! - wrzasnęła. - Świat się kończy! - Nie kończy. - uspokoił ją, podnosząc się z miejsca. Dopiero teraz stanął naprzeciw niej, widząc jak bardzo jest zdenerwowana. Uśmiechnął się zadziornie, kładąc dłonie na jej ramiona. Nigdy dotąd nie widział partnerki tak zdenerwowanej, był to dla niego niecodzienny widok. - Uspokój się. - mówił, patrząc na nią jak na dziecko. - Świat się nie kończy, za to zaczyna nasza era. Crimson spojrzała na kochanka pytająco, na co on kontynuował. - Wykorzystamy zamieszanie, pokonamy wrogów i wrócimy na szczyt. Klęska żywiołowa tylko pomoże nam w osiągnięciu celu. Gdy kobieta przemyślała wszystkie słowa Dundersztyca, odwzajemniła zadziorny uśmiech. Ścisnęła mocno jego dłoń, unosząc dumnie głowę ku górze. - A nie mówiłam, że się ułoży? - zapytała ironicznie, patrząc na partnera z góry. Heinz w odpowiedzi roześmiał się. - Tak.. Tak, mówiłaś. Drzwi siedziby RO gwałtownie otworzyły się. Przez próg weszła Izabela Garcia-Shapiro, cała przemoczona i zziębnięta. Na ten widok, Fineasz natychmiast poderwał się z miejsca, zdejmując z niej przemoczony płaszcz, a podając własną bluzę. Zadowolona szatynka usiadła obok Amy, posyłając jej groźne spojrzenie. - Są wszyscy! - oznajmiła dziewczyna. Była to nie wysoka, niebieskooka kuzynka Fineasza i Fretki, Gabriella Flynn. Charakteryzowały ją nie tylko czerwone pasemka na czarnych włosach, ale też typowego jak dla punka stylu. Ubierała się w czarną koszulkę na ramiączka odsłaniającą pępek, jednak zakrywała go czerwoną bluzą na długi rękaw, którą zakładała pod koszulkę. Dodatkowo czarne rybaczki niezbyt komponowały się z glanami o tym samym kolorze. Mimo wszystko, była zadowolona sama z siebie. W RO pełniła funkcję asystentki Dr. Baljeet'a, co czyniło ją wyżej ustawioną od Murada, który był młodszym asystentem. Choć dziewczyna bardzo lubiła Turka, lubiła wykorzystywać fakt, iż była wyżej ustawiona od niego. Fretka popatrzyła na wszystkich znad uniesionych brwi. Nie była zachwycona obecnym składem, jednak nie miała innych ludzi. - Po pierwsze, wznawiamy Ruch Oporu. - zaczęła, patrząc na każdego z osobna. - Po drugie, nie wiem czy wiecie, ale.. - Wiemy. - przerwała jej Katie. - Mamy klęskę żywiołową. Powietrze atakuje, miasta upadają. Wiemy. Flynn'ówna zagryzła wargi, starając się nie wydać wyroku śmierci na rozgadanego żołnierza. Katie nawet nie przejęła się tym faktem. Odkąd zdała sobie sprawę, że nie ma szans by stać się kimś ważnym w oddziale, zaczęła mówić co chce, czym bardzo imponowała Muradowi. Chłopak miał ją odważną, silną, niezależną dziewczynę. Była takim człowiekiem, jakim on bardzo chciałby się stać. - Musimy przede wszystkim dowiedzieć się co go spowodowało i jak możemy pomóc ludziom. - ciągnęła Fretka. - Baljeet, liczę na was! Hindus w odpowiedzi zasalutował, a Gabriella i Murad wymienili znudzone spojrzenia. Doskonale wiedzieli, że to właśnie ich czeka najwięcej pracy. Po zakończonej przemowie wszyscy wrócili do swoich zajęć. Doktor wraz z asystentami zaczęli badać zjawisko z pomocą komputerów. - To jest bez sensu. - jęknęła Gabriella znudzona dwugodzinną pracą. - Jaki jest sens badania skutków wirów? One są i tyle! Koniec tematu. - Też mnie to zastanawia. - dodał Murad, wychylając się znad papierów, które rzucał mu Baljeet. - Flynn'ówna ma dziś ze sobą problemy. - Problemy problemami, ale coś w tym jest. - przerwał im przełożony, obserwując odczyty na ekranie. Gabriella spojrzała mu przez ramię, jednak nie mogła dostrzec w tym nic niezwykłego. Dla niej były to puste liczby oraz wykresy. Podobnego zdania był młodszy asystent. Zanim którekolwiek z nich zdążyło zadać pytanie, Baljeet wstał z miejsca, po czym opuścił salę. - Widzisz tu coś niezwykłego? - zapytała, wskazując na ekran. Murad popatrzył chwilę, a jego wzrok padł na wykresy. Jak na jego nieszczęście, nie rozumiał ani słowa, więc w odpowiedzi pokręcił przecząco głową. Czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się drwiąco, kręcąc głową. Baljeet wszedł do pomieszczenia obok, chcąc podzielić się swoim odkryciem z Fineaszem i Ferbem. Był wyjątkowo dumny, a jednocześnie zaintrygowany faktami, które odkrył dlatego też bardzo chciał się z nimi podzielić z innymi. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Fineasz zdawał się być zbyt zajęty, by porozmawiać z nim. Zasłaniał właśnie Amy własnym ciałem przed rozwścieczoną i mokrą Izabelą z wiadrem na głowie. - Przepraszam, to było niechcący. - jęknęła Miltonówna, chowając się za przyjacielem. - Ale spójrz na to z innej strony, nie musisz dziś myć włosów. Żydówka w odpowiedzi warknęła jeszcze głośniej, na co Amy z przerażenia wbiła paznokcie w plecy Fineasza. - Dobra, spokojnie! - przerwał im Flynn. - Izka, powiedz co się stało. - Ta tępa, ruska dzida wylała na mnie wiadro zimnej wody! - wrzasnęła, wskazując na blondynkę. - Daj mi ją, to rozszarpię na strzępy! - Przecież nie zrobiła tego specjalnie. - tłumaczył spokojnie Fineasz. - Prawda, Amy? Rosjanka w odpowiedzi pokiwała twierdząco głową. - Nic mnie to nie obchodzi, niech w końcu zapłaci za swoje sieroctwo życiowe! Ty nie widzisz, że ona jest niedorozwinięta?! - Przecież nie chciała. - I o tym właśnie mówię! Hindus czując, że wtrącenie się w rozmowę mogło by zakończyć się trwałym uszczerbkiem na zdrowiu, powoli wycofał się z pomieszczenia. Idąc tyłem, poczuł że uderzył w czyjąś sylwetkę. Odwróciwszy się za siebie, dostrzegł Ferba Fletcher'a trzymającego filiżankę herbaty. - Wszystko gra? - zapytał, popijając pierwszy łyk. - Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył ducha. - Iza znowu ma problemy. - odpowiedział, na co Fletcher uśmiechnął się krzywo. Baljeet bez słowa wyjął zza pleców zgniecioną kartkę papieru podając przyjacielowi. Zielonowłosy odłożył filiżankę na etażerkę, następnie biorąc w dłonie pracę Tjindera. Szybko rzuciły mu się w oczy wykresy, które jawnie odrzucały, by przyczyny dziwnych zjawisk były naturalne. Nauka pozostawała w tym przypadku bez odpowiedzi, ale od czego jest ludzka wyobraźnia? - Wiem, że to co teraz powiem może być sprzeczne z logiką, ale.. - Baljeet miał taką minę, jakby musiał do toalety. - Ale twoja siostra ma pewne zdolności.. Znaczy, tak słyszałem. Ferb pomyślał przez chwilę, po czym uśmiechnął się krzywo. Spojrzał na hindusa niczym na ofiarę zastanawiając się, co powinien odpowiedzieć. Tjinder cofnął się o krok, patrząc na Fletchera jak na pomyleńca. - Myślę, że powinieneś jej to powiedzieć osobiście. - powiedział po chwili Brytyjczyk, oddając mu kartkę. - Nie wiem gdzie mieszka. Na to Ferb już nie odpowiedział. Po prostu złapał go za kart, prowadząc prosto do wyjścia. Baljeet nie zareagował. Poczuł, że dzieje się coś dziwnego. Fletcher miał zimny wyraz twarzy, jednak czuć było, że jest zdenerwowany. Sam nie wiedział co o tym myśleć, ale nie było się czym martwić. Przecież Ferb nie zrobiłby mu nic złego. Chociaż.. - Izabela, przerażasz mnie. - powiedział Fineasz, czując jak Amy zabiera z jego pleców drżące dłonie. - Co ci się nagle stało? Czarnowłosa już miała odpowiedzieć, gdy jej spojrzenie powędrowało na blondynkę. Skinęła głową dając jej znak, by opuściła pomieszczenie. Ta, bez słowa sprzeciwu wykonała polecenie. - Czemu spędzasz z nią tak wiele czasu? - zapytała, gdy Amy zniknęła już za drzwiami. - Przez cały czas tylko się kręci wokół nas, bo się przyjaźnicie. Męczy mnie to już. - Amy to tylko koleżanka. Nawet nie wiem czy przyjaciółka. - stwierdził, samemu nie wierząc w sens swoich słów. - Ty też trochę przesadzasz. Dziewczyna w odpowiedzi wywróciła oczami, splątując ręce na piersi. Spojrzała to na niego, to na drzwi zastanawiając się jaka odpowiedź będzie wystarczająca, by zniechęcić chłopaka do Rosjanki. - Może gdybyś spojrzała na nią inaczej.. - zasugerował, jednak Iza szybko mu przerwała. - Nie zaczynaj. Nie będę dawać szansy tej niedorozwiniętej ślamazarze. Ej, czy tu nie stał Baljeet? Fineasz spojrzał na wskazane przez nią miejsce. Faktycznie, hindus gdzieś zniknął. - Pewnie miał dla nas informacje. - stwierdziła niezadowolona Izabela, opierając się o ścianę. - Słyszałeś pewnie o tej apokalipsie, prawda? - Taa.. Wiry wciągające budynki, anomalie pogodowe i te sprawy.. - Flynn dawał wrażenie, jakby było to dla niego rzeczą normalną. - Aż dziwne, że to nasze RO jeszcze stoi, nie? Ferb doprowadził przyjaciela na miejsce. Niewielki, a jednak gustowny dom Hermiony robił wrażenie, zwłaszcza jeżeli widziało się go po raz pierwszy. Dwupiętrowy dom z czerwonej cegły otoczony zadbanym ogródkiem. Baljeet nie miał czasu na podziwianie widoków. Zanim się obejrzał, był już w środku. W ganku czekał na nich Brandon, posyłając wystraszonemu Tjinderowi przeszywające spojrzenie. - Nieźle się spisałeś szwagier. - powiedział, zakładając ręce na biodra. - Ile wie? - Nie dużo, ale wiesz. Lepiej zapobiegać, niż leczyć. Brandon spojrzał kątem oka na drzwi do kuchni. Hermiona była zajęta, nie wiedziała co dzieje się w pomieszczeniu obok. Dla obu chłopaków była to wręcz idealna okazja. Nie myśląc ani chwili, brunet otworzył drzwi, które dzieliły ganek z schodami na strych. Zatykając gościowi usta, zaciągnął go na górę. Ferb poszedł za nimi. - Poczekamy z decyzją do zachodu słońca. - oznajmił Sultan, wymieniając z Fletcherem spojrzenia. - Zajmij się nim, ja powiadomię Hermę. Baljeet przełknął nerwowo ślinę patrząc na odchodzącego bruneta. - Wypuść mnie! Słyszysz! Wypuść mnie! Zawołał, podrywając się z miejsca gotów pobiec za nim, jednak Ferb przytrzymał go. Dopiero teraz zaczął rozumieć co się dzieje. - Wszystko powiem. - warknął, patrząc na byłego przyjaciela z pogardą. - Martwi nie mówią. Gabriella i Murad siedzieli znudzeni przy biurku, patrząc bezradnie na siebie nawzajem. Doktor długo nie wracał, a oni zaczęli odczuwać nudę. - Gdzie on polazł? - warknęła Gabriella, podnosząc się z miejsca. - A jak coś mu się stało? - Co mogło by mu się stać? - uśmiechnął się pocieszająco Murad. - Doktorek ma łeb na karku. Poradzi sobie. To ją nie pocieszyło. W głowie układała najczarniejsze scenariusze, wyobrażając sobie najgorsze. Z rozmyślań wyrwali ją Fineasz i Izabela wchodzący do pomieszczenia. - Widzieliście Baljeet'a? - zapytał rudowłosy. - Miał nam coś chyba do powiedzenia. - Nie ma go z wami? - zapytała Gabriella, wytrzeszczając szeroko oczy. Para pokręciła przecząco głowami. Murad bez słowa pokazał im monitor na którym były wyliczenia wraz z wykresami. - Rozumiesz coś z tego? - zapytała Izabela. - Trochę. Po chwili Fineasz dołączył do Gabrielli i wraz z nią gorączkowo rozmyślał. Zdezorientowani Murad i Iza jedynie czekali, aż ich towarzyszy coś oświeci. Na ich szczęście, nie musieli długo czekać. - Apokalipsa to jednak nie żart. - zaczął Fineasz. - Nie mamy do rozważenia dużo opcji, ale.. - Ale co?! - warknęła zniecierpliwiona kuzynka. - Gdzie Dr.Baljeeet trzyma teleporter? Murad jedynie skinął głową w kierunku magazynku. Fineasz, który pobudzony był własną kreatywnością, jak oparzony wbiegł do środka, po czym wyciągnął z niego wynalazek. - O czym ty myślisz? - zapytała podejrzliwie Izabela. Yalabik powoli zaczął domyślać się o co chodzi. Przerażony cofnął się kilka kroków w tył w duchu modląc się, by to była pomyłka. ''- Jesteś pewny, że udanie się do innego wymiaru to jedyne wyjście? - zapytał Murad '' Izabela i Gabriella popatrzyły na siebie, nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi. ''- Nie wiem czy jedyne. Po prostu inne nie przychodzi mi do głowy - odparł Fineasz. - Straciliśmy już połowę ekipy. Baljeet przepadł, nim zdążył nam to wszystko wyjaśnić, a nasi odpowiednicy z innego wymiaru już raz nam pomogli. Może znów zdołają. '- Ale... Te całe podróże między wymiarami są niebezpieczne! - wykrzyknął Murad. - Przecież może nam się coś tam stać. Co jeśli...' ''- Nie możesz całe życie się bać. Czas byś stał się bohaterem. To jak idziesz ze mną czy zostajesz i dasz się wciągnąć przez któryś z wirów? 'Po tych słowach Fineasz przeszedł przez portal. Po chwili namysłu Murad zrobił to samo.'' Kategoria:Odcinki